Tú Eres Mi Verdadero Amor
by Osakinana707
Summary: Usagi Tsukino una chica de preparatoria cree estar enamorada de un joven. Mamoru Chiba que es guapo e inteligente, é la pretende y tiempo despues empiezan una relación. Lo que ellos no se imaginaban es que en el trayecto Usagi conocería a su verdadero amor. Usagi Seguirá lo que le dicta su corazón o se dejara influenciar por lo que la sociedad dicta? U


Como todos los días, me encuentro afuera de la biblioteca de la preparatoria esperando al chico que me gusta, su nombre es Mamoru, es muy lindo y agradable, lo conozco desde hace tiempo íbamos juntos en la secundaria y desde ahí quede flechada. Es muy inteligente,estudioso y responsable y bueno al menos se que eso no tenemos en común, yo prefiero dormir todo el día como oso en hibernación….

-Usako!-

Ay Dios! Es él! Aparentare calma, si es que antes no me desmayo.

-Hola!- me saludo tan amable como siempre.

-Mamo-chan. ¿qué tal tu día?- le pregunte algo sonrojada.

-ocupado... pero Ahhh!- estiró sus brazos hacia arriba un poco, se notaba su cansancio. -pero me alegra que vinieras así me olvido de todo aunque sea un poco y estamos juntos- sonrió tras decir esto y yo solo pude sonrojarme hasta las orejas.

Platicamos buen rato hasta que el timbre de mi celular interrumpió ese gran momento…

-Bueno?- conteste algo molesta.

-Usagi?-preguntaron del otro lado.

-Si quien es?- conteste en verdad molesta.

-no te hagas! Quiero que vengas de inmediato a la casa, en una hora ya estas aquí!- me dijo, regañandome por mi tardanza... Rei mi hermana mayor.

Dios! Se me había hecho demasiado tarde y no me percate en ningún momento de la hora, la que me había hablado era una de las 3hermanas que tengo las otras dos son Ami y Makoto… pero ellas no importan por el momento….

Me despedí de Mamoru con un tierno beso en la mejilla y él, alborotándo mi flequillo como era su costumbre, nunca había durado tanto tiempo conversando con el así que me encontraba flotando, me sentía como en las nubes hasta que caí de un golpe cuando sentí un impacto en mi brazo, y es que por no fijarme donde iba choque con una chica que pasaba junto a mi. Le pedí disculpas y ella muy amable contesto que no había problema, sonrió de una manera muy dulce y eso causo una sensación muy rara en mi.

Camino a mi casa lo que había pasado con Mamoru quedó por un momento en el olvido, pensaba en aquella muchacha con la que me tope en la escuela, no se si era una sensación de haberla visto antes o alguna otra cosa, pero lo que ahora se venia a mi mente era la pregunta….

¿Por qué estoy pensando en ella?

Trate de olvidar el tema "Mamo-chani y chica de la prepa" escuchando un poco de música, así me la pase el resto del camino hasta que por fin llegue a mi hogar.

Entré como si nada, todo iba bien hasta que mi gata Luna comenzó a maullar, siempre me recibiá de esa manera y se frotaba contra mis piernas, Rei salió de su habitación y me regaño hasta cansarse. Después de una larga "charla" con mi hermana pude irme a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y me lance a mi cama como si tuviera meses de no dormir en ella, comencé a hacer mi tarea que no era mucha pero algo complicada hasta que de pronto recordé la sonrisa de esa jovencita y el hecho de que Mamoru me había dejado tan distraida que no la vi pasar.

Después de varias distracciones pude acabar mis deberes, vi la hora y ya era muy tarde, no se si Rei lo hizo de castigo o de verdad me hablo y yo no me dí cuenta, pero la hora de la comida ya se me había pasado, baje a la cocina y comí todo lo que me encontré hasta quedar satisfecha ya que la siesta que tomé me provocoó muchisima hambre.

cuando terminé de comer me entretuve leyendo el manga de Sailor ¨V¨ que era mi favorito, vi un poco de televisión y se me paso el tiempo (que por lo que pueden ver no es mi mejor amigo que digamos) llegó la noche y el sueño me vencía, me cobije muy bien ya que esa noche era algo fría, cerré mis ojos para tratar de dormir.

¿La volveré a ver?

Era lo que me preguntaba mientras sentí como Luna se acurruvaba junto a mi y poco a poco a ambas nos vencio el sueño.

Al día siguiente me levante muy temprano,cosa muy extraña en mi ya que por lo general siempre me retraso pra llegar a l escuela. Tuve tiempo de tomar una ducha para después comenzar a arreglarme y sin pasar a desayunar Salí de casa.

Gran error no desayunar, ya que mis intestinos no dejaban de hacer graciosos ruidos.

Llegué a la parada del autobús para esperar el transporte e ir camino a al escuela, me coloque mis audífonos y puse la música a todo volumen, así mi espera seria menos tediosa. Después de un rato me percate de que había alguien parado junto a mi, quise ver quien era y cuando voltee me lleve una gran sorpresa…. efectivamente era la chica de ayer!

Note que se me quedo viendo y me puse un tanto nerviosa…. –(¿Qué pasa?. No, no, cálmate! Tal vez recordó que fuiste la tonta de ayer que choco con ella)-

-Buenos días- escuché detrás mio

- bue….buenos días- contesté un tanto nerviosa y sonrojada

En conclusión….. estoy loca!

Llegó el bus y cosa rara llevaba lugares disponibles, nos subimos y por obras del destino nos sentamos juntas….

-Hola… hola otra vez- le dije un tanto nerviosa y con un poco de tartamudeo.

-Hola que tal?- repondió amablemente con una gran y cálida sonrisa.

Ay no! Ahí estaba esa sonrisa de nuevo, esa sonrisa que desde ayerme trae loca…

-bien ¿y tu?, bueno se nota que no aguantas el frio verdad?- reí un poco

Ella vestía un suéter rojo de cuello alto, unos jeans azules un poco deslavados y tenis rojos, pero por si no fuera suficiente ese cuello del suéter, también traía una bufanda y en las manos unos gran cabellera negra sujeta a modo de coleta se le eía muy bien.

.Bueno si, yo no aguanto el frio pero tú…. Parece que la primavera se te adelanto- cubrió su boca mientras reia al terminar de decir lo anterior.

Ja!... yo vestía unos jeans, tenia, una playera de manga corta y una muy delgada sudadera, y como mi cabello lo peino en coletas dejaban descubierto mi cuello.

-Si, casi no tengo frio- me puse muy roja en ese instante.

-Oye yo te he visto en la prepa cierto? -

-Oh! Si te acuerdas de mí!- abri mis ojos de par en par ante sus palabras.

-Claro, esos ojos azules tan brillantes no se olvidan fácilmente- me sonrió dando pequeñas palmaditas en mi cabeza.

-A que te refieres?- cuestione a mi acompañante con un color rojo impresionante en mi cara

-Que eres muy linda y no creo que alguien pueda olvidar esos lindos ojos que posees- me miró fijamente y ante una carcajada me dijo. - ¿sabes? los chonguitos de tus coletas parecen bombones-

-ah!- hice un puchero pues no era la primera vez que me lo decian y eso me hizo recordar a Mamoru y Haruka una amiga.

-Eres muy tierna-

- Así es…- dije con un tanto de vanidad. -bueno y a todo esto… disculpa soy una mal educada, mi nombre es Usagi, mucho gusto!- estiré mi mano para estrecharla con la suya.

-Seiya, el gusto es mío- me dió su mano y la apreto fuerte ante la mia.

Bueno esa mañana fue agradable y el camino hacia la escuela no había sido nada aburrido como era costumbre. Llegamos a la escuela y ya dentro Seiya me pidió el número de mi celular, yo con gusto se lo anote en una de sus libretas, cuando yo me disponía a pedirle el suyo me interrumpio...

-Me agrado mucho estar contigo espero verte pronto, cuídate mucho tengo que irme a clases hasta luego!- Se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla….y se fué corriendo hacia el salón donde tenia clase.

Bueno si, normalmente así me despido de mis amigos y amigas pero en ese momento me sentí muy feliz y no puedo negar me sonroje muchisimo y mis manos temblaron un poco por el nerviosismo que me produjo su acto.

Mis clases…. baaah! Tan aburridas como siempre, bueno menos la última, pintura así podía relajarme del estrés de las demás y lo mejor de todo… Es Viernes! podría llamar a Haruka y a Michiru para que salieramos juntas o tal vez a Minako! con ella es divertido salir a distraerse ya que es muy ocurrente y siempre que estamos juntas reimos de todo.

Al terminar mi clase me disponía a ir hacia la biblioteca para encontrarme con Mamoru pero al salir de mi salón el ya estaba esperándome afuera. Nunca imagine que esto fuera a pasar

-Usako!- gritó para llamar mi atención.

-Hola Mamo-chan- moví mi mano para saludarlo.

.Espero no te moleste que haya venido por ti- me miró con una enorme sonrisa.

-No claro que no, porque habría de molestarme?- sonrei gentilmente correspondiendo a su gesto.

Mis mejillas estaban un tanto rojas, y el obviamente lo notó. Me tomó por la cintura y juntos caminamos hasta la salida de la escuela, ahí yo ya me daba por bien servida y sin esperar nada mas me disponía a dirigirme a mi casa, me separe de él para despedirme cuando sentí una de sus manos tomar fuerte de la mía.

-Ya te vas?- pregunto con una cara un tanto triste.

-Pues… pues si…- lo miré confundida.

-Bueno es que quería invitarte….. No sé, a comer tal vez o solo caminar por ahí, pero si no puedes no hay problema- rascaba un poco su cabeza un tanto nervioso mientras me decia esto.

Ah! Sentía una gran emoción en mi interior y acepte la propuesta de mi amado. Me tomó de la mano y decidimos solo caminar e ir un rato al parque que quedaba ahí cerca.

Ya en el parque nos sentamos en una banca, platicamos mas sobre nosotros y yo me ilusionaba más y más con él. Me invitó un helado… Mamoru Chiba era tan lindo, inteligente y maduro… se me hizo tarde y la hora de retirarme llegó. Mi acompañante dijo que el había tenido la culpa de mi retraso así que el se encargaría de llevarme a casa, yo para que negarlo si la idea me encantaba y claro acepte.

Señaló hacia su motocicleta indicandome que sabiera en ella para que inicieramos nuestro recorrido. subí detras de mi amor platonico y lo sujete con fuerza por la cintura. me encantaba sentir el calor de su cuerpo su espalda me brindaba seguridad y me sentia muy segura estando con él.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa lo invité a pasar, el se negó según porque no quería causarme mas problemas, se despidió de mi con un beso cerca de los labios, los dos estábamos ruborizados y a mi solo me quedo decirle adiós con la mano. Me quede como tonta ahí parada viendo como se alejaba del lugar y cuando pude reaccionar me metí, me fui directo a mi habitación, tome una de mis almohadas la coloque fuertemente en mi rostro y como loca comencé a gritar.

-Ahhh! que emoción que emoción! Mamoru me gustá mucho!-

Después de un rato de euforia, me pregunte porque no había ido Rei a regañarme, Salí de mi cuarto para ver el motivo de la aparente calma del hogar. Mi hermana no estaba y no me había dicho que saldría o algo parecido.

Me senté en el sofá y me disponía a mandarle un mensaje a Minako-chan, una amiga que tengo en la prepa pero en el turno vespertino que por cierto ya casi ni veía, cuando abrí la tapa del celular apareció en la pantalla que tenia un mensaje recibido… Ja! Era de Rei… me decía que por cuestiones de su trabajo saldría unos meses de la ciudad y que yo me encargara de los deberes… mmmm bueno al menos tendría algo de tranquilidad esos días.

Como era viernes y no tenía tarea, toda la tarde me la pase viendo tv y comiendo todo lo que se me ponía enfrente. Hasta que se hizo tarde y me fui a mi habitación, me puse la pijama y me metí entre las cobijas de mi cama. Esa noche solo tenia en mi mente los lindos momentos que pase con Mamo-chan y el casi beso en los labios que me había dado. Desvie mi mirada hacia la ventana que estaba junto a mi cama y veia el reflejo de la Luna que esa noche estaba tan resplandeciente. Poco a poco me quede dormida.

Ese fin de semana me la pase extrañándolo, ya quería tenerlo entre mis brazos y abrazarlo con fuerza.

mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonar de mi telefono celular.

-Diga?- conteste al llamado.

-Uuuusaaaaagiiiiiii!- me gritó una emocionada Minako.

-Diiiiiiiiiiiiimeeeee!- después de contestarle de igual forma me reí un poco.

-usagi usagi tienes que acompañarme al parque que esta cerca de la preparatoria... tengo en la mira a dos sujetos hermosos altos y estan hechos unos bombones... Usagi tienes que venir!- dijo con gran euforia mi amiga rubia.

-qué?- solté una enorme carcajada ante las palabras de Minako. - ok voy para allá pero solo por que quiero verte a TI no a los bombones que tienes vigilados.-

llegué a donde Mina y ahí charlamos de todo un poco.

-dime que tal vas con tu conquista?- me miró con curiosidad mientras comia de su helado.

-Pues muy bien amiga, creo que a este paso pronto me pedira que seamos novios!- le dije mientras mis ojos brillaban de alegria.

Para el domingo en la Tarde-Noche me encontraba aburrida acariciando a Luna…. Extrañaba tanto con quien pelear y a quien maldecir…. Se escucho mi celular, por un momento creí que era el ojiazul que tanto me gustaba pero al ver el número no se me hizo conocido.

-Bueno?-pregunté al contestar mi celular

-Usagi?- cuestionaron del otro lado de la linea

-Siiiiip…. Quién habla?-dije algo confundida.

-Ah! soy Seiya, cómo estás?-

-Hola nena! Bien gracias y tu?- seguí la conversación alegremente

-Bien con ganas de platicar contigo un rato, puedo?-sugirió Seiya.

-Si, Si no hay problema!-respondí con mucha efusividad.

Esa noche me quede hasta tarde platicando con la friolenta de Seiya Kou, nunca me hubiera imaginado cuantas cosas teníamos en común. Para mi era lindo conocer a nuevas personas, ella era muy divertida, graciosa, juguetona, alegre y la verdad no fué muy dificil que se ganara mi cariño.

Al otro día ya en la parada del autobús esperaba verla pero nunca llegó, así que tuve que subir yo sola al transporte. En la escuela nada interesante pasaba, tres de mis maestros no habían dado clase así que decidí levantarme de mi lugar e ir a charlar con Naru.

-Naaaaruuu-Chan!- le salude con alegria mientras la abrazaba de sorpresa.

-Usagi! que sorpresa- me decia mientras yo me reia de su expresión.

-Y el empalagoso de Umino?-Cuestioné mientras apoyaba mis codos en la banca y posaba mis mejillas sobre mis manos mirando atentamente.

-Oh!- dirigió su vista hacia la puerta del aula con felicidad. -Justo ahi está!- lo llamo con entusiasmo y él llegó hasta nosotras.

-Naru mi amor!- le dijo a su novia mientras le entregaba un recipiente con un rico almuerzo dentro. se veía delicioso.

-Vaya! creo que yo sobro aquí- dije un poco desanimada.

-Usagi-chan no te preocupes puedes estar con nosotros, ¿cierto Umino?- dándole una mirada al de a lado.

-Por supuesto Usagi!- respondió

-No. gracias prefiero que disfruten de su romance en privado- reí un poco mientras le daba una pequeña palmadita en la espalda a mi amiga.

Me despedi de los dos y me dirigí hasta el patio y no me había dado cuenta de que alguien me hablaba hasta que sentí pasar frente a mi cara una mano, alcé la mirada y se trataba de la chica con la que choque hace unos días.

-Disculpa, no me dí cuenta estaba algo distraida- me excusé

-Ah no, no te preocupes a veces pasa- me regaló una sonrisa.

-Ok y dime que tal dormiste, soñaste conmigo?- Le hice esa pregunta sin pensar.

-claro! Siempre estas en mi mente-Me respondió mientras soltó una carcajada y se ruborizaba un poco.

No se como ocurrió pero esta muchachita se estaba ganando toda mi í pasaron varias semanas, irme en el bus con Seiya y al terminar mis clases ir hacia la Biblioteca para encontrarme con mi adorado Mamoru.

Con él ya no había pasado nada más ya que debido a que es muy estudioso se dedica mucho y pone todo su esfuerzo y no teniamos el mismo tiempo para salir juntos. Con aquella jovencita todo iba de maravilla, desde que la conocí esa amistad fue creciendo y ya la quería mucho.

Esa tarde quedo de ir a mi casa, íbamos a ver películas. Yo me apure a mis deberes y que la casa quedara muy limpia y poder recibir con gusto a mi amiga.

Después de un rato llamaron a la puerta, al abrir le di la bienvenida.

-Bienvenida!- casí grité al saludarla.

-Que bonita casa Bomboncito!- Soltó mientras le daba un vistazo al lugar.

-gracias!- dijé. -ah bomboncito?- la miré esperando una respuesta.

- Recuerda que tus chongos me dan risa y se me hizó un dulce sobrenombre para ti- Fué lo que recibí por respuesta. - ya tienes las películas que vamos a ver?- se sentó en el sofa cruzando las piernas y extendiendo sus brazos a lo largo del respaldo.

-claro! Quieres palomitas y refresco?- le propuse mientras iba a la cocina.

-por supuesto Bombón ¿ quién ve una película sin palomitas y sin refresco?- dejo salir su risa.

-tienes razón…que pregunta-me sonrojé por la ocurrencia.

Nos entretuvimos viendo la cinta ahí sentadas en el sofá y sin darme cuenta ni saber como paso ya me encontraba abrazándola, su cabeza recargada en mi hombro y mi cabeza sobre la suya, uno de mis brazos rodeaba su cintura, con una de sus manos sostenía el tazón de palomitas y la otra estaba entrelazada con la mía.

Me separe un poco de ella pues esa situación me pareció un poco extraña.

-Pasa algo Bombón?- me miró preocupada.

-Ah... no!... no, lo que... pasa es que- con un poco de tartamudeo en mi hablar.

De pretexto improvisado vi mi reloj y me di cuenta de que ya era tarde.

-Es que… ya es muy tarde, esta muy lejos tu casa?- decía mientras apagaba la televisión y escombraba un poco la estancia.

-me estas corriendo?- me miró confundida.

-Ah?... no, no, no como crees?... bueno yo lo decía porque a esta hora ya es peligroso salir a la calle- le expliqué.

-Ah! entonces puedo quedarme a dormir?-junto sus manos mientras me observaba haciendome esa petición.

-Ah!... ah! ….. Siiii….. si quieres- no me pude negar.

Ya no sabia si el que la joven Kou se quedara a dormir conmigo era bueno o malo, estaba tan nerviosa.

-Bueno y donde dormiré?- me pregunto mientras subiamos a las habitaciones.

-Ah!...-(Buen punto donde dormirá?) pensé. -Claro! Puedes dormir en la habitación de mi hermana Rei, ella no se encuentra así que esta disponible para ti.- le informe a mi visita.

-Enserio si puedo?- habló emocionada.

-Si…. No hay problema (o eso creo)- rei un poco nerviosa.

Sonrió como aquella vez y me sonroje, no tengo idea de porque, pero me gusta verla sonreír.

Nos fuimos a la habitación y le preste una pijama.

-toma, para que no pases frio-le di la ropa para que se cambiara.

-Ah! gracias, oye puedo cambiarme aquí?- me miró.

-ah… si, si no creo que haya problema somos chicas- me ruborice y pensé el por qué no me habia ido a la otra habitación.

Comenzó a cambiarse y de pronto mi mirada se desviaba hacia donde ella estaba, no se si tenia envidia de su cuerpo que era hermoso pero no paraba de contemplarlo. su hermosa tez blanca y sus curvas bien delineadas.

Al mismo tiempo que se vestía yo hacia lo mismo, pues ya entradas en "confianza"….

-Listo- anunció.

-Bien. bueno yo me retiro a mis aposentos, descansa y duerme bien ok?- me disponia a salir de ahi para irme a mi cuarto.

-ya te vas?- mientras me tomaba del brazo me hizo la pregunta.

-Bueno Seiya es que quiero dejarte dormir- le dijé.

-Quedate conmigo un rato Bombón- casi me suplicó tomandome de la mano muy suave-

-ah... va... vale, me quedaré un rato ¿esta bien?- sugerí.

-Ven metete a la cama conmigo- se metió entre las cobijas e hizó una seña indicandome que copiara su acción.

-Bueno, pero solo un rato Seiya- advertí acostandome a su lado.

-Tienes cosquillas?- escuché por parte de ella.

-Que?- la miré dudosa de saber si oí bien.

-Que si tienes cosquillas- repitió.

-Ah!... pues sip… algo- dijé confundida.

-a ver!- se colocó sobre mi y comenzó a hacerme reir.

-Noooooooooooo!-reía al sentir las manos de Seiya en mis costillas y trataba sin ningún resultado de quitarla de encima.

Empezamos a jugar bajo las cobijas, primero haciéndole cosquillas y después jugando con nuestros pies. Luego tomó una de mis manos y me dijo….

-tus manos son lindas me gustan mucho- las miraba fijamente al tiempo que las acariciaba delicadamente.

-No seas así… qué tienen de bonitas?-pregunté con mis mejillas teñidas de rojo.

-Son pequeñas pero muy cálidas- Colocó mi mano sobre su mejilla y después la besó.

-Bue... bueno... yo me voy a dormir... a... a mi cuarto- dije con voz entrecortada.

-Claro, como gustes Bombón- Sonrió al verme hecha un tomate.

Salí casi corriendo de ahí, entre a mi estancia y detras de la puerta que cerré a mis espaldas solté un suspiro por la acumulación de nervios que tenía. Me fuídirecto a mi cama y me cobije hasta la cara, me sentia hirviendo del rostro mi corazón casi se salia del pecho inexplicablemente.

Trate de ponerme tranquila y relajarme para poder dormir y mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro poco a poco me iba quedando en brazos de morfeo.


End file.
